


Shaped Like a Friend

by sailboatsupernova



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Support, Flower Crowns, Friendship, Gen, implied hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: There was no outward cause to their apparent sadness. Yet here they were, staring into the distance as if it could answer their questions, so put down that even a ball of sunshine and a flower crown couldn't earn more than a slight smile. 
Perhaps this was a sadness that could not be solved with flower crowns.





	

It had taken Kirby a long time to finally make it. Creating a flower crown was a challenging thing to do, especially when you have no fingers to help. He had kept at it though, and his perseverance had paid off. 

The finished product was somewhat simple as it was made of only flowers he had found growing in the field around the hill. It was still pretty though, and Kirby had always thought that it was the thought that counted the most. He held it out in front of him, studying his work one last time, checking for any stray stems or loose flowers. Nothing seemed to be out of place and the pink ball beamed happily at his own handiwork. 

Now there was just the delivery to be completed. He lifted his creation above his head to protect it from a few of the taller weeds and took off towards the grassy hill near the middle of the field. A few tangled spots in the grass had him almost tripping once or twice, but Kirby was able to stay upright as he dashed up the hill. 

His aim was towards the figure sitting at the very peak, who turned to glance at Kirby upon hearing the orb panting as he finished climbing the hill. Despite his tiredness Kirby managed a smile in the other's direction and received a raised hand in greeting. He skidded to a stop just beside them, and after taking a second to catch his breath, Kirby thrust the flower crown out towards them, popping up onto his toes in his enthusiasm. 

The other simply looked over at the other, eyes focused on what he was holding. The motionless silence stretched on and Kirby wiggled the crown at the other, wobbling slightly on his toes. This seemed to help get the message along; they glanced up from the crown and at Kirby, who smiled at them encouragingly. Slowly they lifted their hands and took the crown from the orb, gently, as if any sudden movements would break the flowery creation. Kirby dropped back so he was flat on his feet again, but his smile never diminished as the other studied the crown for a few moments. With jerky movements-- their arms would stop and then continue their movements suddenly, as if in their stillness they had forgotten how to move, how long had they been sitting up here alone-- they placed the crown on top of their head and turned to the orb with a small smile and a _thank_ _you_. 

Kirby made a sound of joy, eyes closing because he was smiling so hard. 

Their smile also seemed to grow just a bit at Kirby's happiness but when they turned back again to stare at the sky it slowly disappeared. A slight frown tugged at the corners of their lips and a distant glaze came over their eyes. Kirby watched all of this, watched them sink back into where they were before he had even approached, and became worried. He studied them for a few moments; they appeared to be so deep in their own head they hardly seemed to notice. There was no outward cause to their apparent sadness. Yet here they were, staring into the distance as if it could answer their questions, so put down that even a ball of sunshine and a flower crown couldn't earn more than a slight smile. 

Perhaps this was a sadness that could not be solved with flower crowns. 

Kirby frowned, then took a few steps forwards. 

A small noise and a nudge pulled the other out of their thoughts and they glanced down as Kirby continued his attempt to climb into their lap. They watched him for a second, slowly coming back into themselves as Kirby continued trying to push himself upwards and over their leg. They reached down and carefully, slowly, nudged Kirby upwards until he was able to reach his goal. He turned to look up at them and he beamed at them again before situating himself to face the same direction they were looking in. Maybe he would find some answer to what was making them so sad if he could see what they saw. 

Silence stretched on as the other watched the orb and then they carefully wrapped their arms around Kirby, whispering a soft _thank you_  at which Kirby smiled at and responded with a gentle _poyo_. 


End file.
